The Weeks That Follow
by brookeandleah
Summary: In the weeks that follow Detective Raglan's murder and emotions were running high for the best homicide team in New York. See how Kate and Rick deal with these emotions. This is out first Fanfic, please r&r xx Brooklyn and Leah
1. Chapter 1

**The Weeks Following**  
><strong>AN: So this is our first fan fic, which we hope you all enjoy. It is rated T for now as we want to know what you think before we continue**  
><strong>Unfortunately we do not own Castle otherwise Castle and Beckett would have been together a long time ago! So please read and let us know what you think :)<strong>  
><strong>Brooklyn and Leah<strong>

Chapter 1: The Invitation

It was the week following Detective Raglan's murder and emotions were running high for the best homicide team in New York. Ryan and Esposito were getting over their shame of being bailed out by Beckett and Castle again and Castle was trying to deal with the emotions he was feeling from the kiss he shared with Beckett. Sitting in his loft he replayed the night, walking towards the guard holding Beckett close and then pulling her towards him before she got them both killed. As soon as he kissed her he felt scared, scared that he had gone too far so he pulled back, but then a miracle occurred.  
>She pulled him towards her and kissed him.<br>Detective Katherine Beckett kissed him back!  
>Castle felt tingles through his body and he could hear the fireworks running through his head. He deepened the kiss and she let him, losing herself in the process.<br>Castle was snapped back to reality when he heard his name, it was Alexis  
>"Dad? Are you in here?" her voice soft and tentative as she knocked on his bedroom door.<br>"Yeah come on in sweetie." He looked up from his novel he was 'reading' to see the ginger top of head walk towards him.  
>"I have a calculus test in the morning so I am off to bed." She was now standing beside his bed and planted a kiss on his head.<br>"Okay then, good night pumpkin. I love you" Castle stretched to reach his daughters cheek and gave her his usual good night kiss.  
>"Love you too dad." She mumbled as she left his room.<br>Castle was alone again and his mind wandered back to the thought of Beckett. He thought about being with her however it wasn't in his usual sexual way. He thought about just being with her and holding her in his arms as they snuggled on the couch watching movies into the hours of the early morning and not caring that they had work the next day.  
>Once again Castle was jolted from his vision by the Firefly theme song coming from his phone. He picked it up and saw the cover of Naked Heat and a smile played on his kind features.<br>"Why hello Detective Beckett, we have a body?" he casually asked awaiting the reply.  
>"Actually Castle I wanted to ask you something" her voice was quiet and hesitant.<br>"Kate is everything okay? Are you okay?" Castle's voice became worried.  
>"I am fine I was just wondering…" Beckett paused gaining strength to ask him the question. "I was wondering if you would mind coming over?" Beckett heard nothing after she stopped talking. "Castle, are you there?"<br>Castle was frozen, she had never asked him to go to her place before  
>"Uhh yeah, sorry. Are you sure everything is okay?" He was worried for her<br>"Yes, everything is fine. So will I see you soon?" her mind running though things as she heard a loud thud.  
>"Sorry, I'm on my way now, just getting dressed." He called to the phone as he pulled a Star Wars t-shirt over his bare abdomen.<br>"Hey before you go Rick, bring an overnight bag." And with that Castle's phone fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: for his ringtone we thought the newer Firefly theme "Low is Under" by Quoting Napoleon**  
><strong>So we hope you like it and we will try to get more chapters up ASAP so please read and review – Brooklyn and Leah<strong>

Chapter 2: Being There  
>Hurrying to get to Beckett's apartment as soon as he could Richard Castle threw some clothes into his duffel bag and took the stairs two at a time knocking a priceless painting off the wall but he didn't kept running, grabbing the keys to the Ferrari and grabbing a pair of shoes before he ran out the door. As he was in the elevator waiting to arrive at the basement he shoved his wallet in his pockets and pulled on the Converse he grabbed. Castle couldn't hide his excitement as he jumped into the sports car throwing the bag onto the passenger seat. He threw the car into gear and sped out of the hidden car park and onto the streets of Tribeca. As he drove through the bustling streets of Manhattan he kept think about what Beckett had said on the phone and what awaited him at her apartment on the Upper West Side.<br>Meanwhile on the other side of New York City Kate Beckett was waiting for Castle to arrive, as the minutes seem to drag on after she hung up the phone wondering if she had made the right decision. She sat on her couch contemplating her what drove her to hit her number 1 speed dial but she was interrupted by a frenzied knock at the door.  
>Kate jumped off the couch and swiftly moved to the door.<br>She took a deep breath, undid the security chain and opened the door to find the famous writer Richard Castle there, for her, wearing the biggest smile reaching from ear to ear. He was there for her when no one else was. She would call Josh, a kind doctor and he would rattle on that he couldn't be there but not the infamous playboy. Everyone would assume that it would be Josh that would show up but no, it was the big shot playboy writer that was there at the word, her word and she realized that her true knight in shining armor had been there for her for the past three years.  
>"Please, come in Rick" she invited him into her apartment for the third time that week.<br>Castle just smiled and ran inside carrying his duffle before he drew her into a tight embrace.  
>"Whatever you need, whatever the reason I am here for you Kate. 'Till the wheels fall off." He whispered with such passion into her ear. As Castle held Beckett close to him he felt her heartbeat against his chest and slowly her released her from his hold. Castle had never seen her look so beautiful, so natural. She was wearing an old NYPD tee and light blue pajama short, shorts, with her hair pulled into a messy bun. He stood there, holding her at arms length as he took in true beauty for what it really was. As he gazed into her hazel eyes Richard Alexander Rodgers knew in that moment then and there that Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD was his 'one and done' and he could only hope that he was hers.<br>Breaking their gaze Beckett slowly pulled back causing Castle to panic and release her.  
>"Rick we need to talk." As soon as the words left her mouth his face fell, his mind running through worst-case scenarios.<br>"It isn't bad." She hesitated before taking the jump. "I need to know where our relationship lies and the future for 'us'."  
>Castle was taken aback to say the least. He slowly moved back and fell onto the couch. Kate moved to sit next to him but left some distance.<br>"Look Rick I like you and I get the feeling that you like me too." He just stared at her and before he could speak she answered his question  
>"Josh and I broke when he got back from Africa last week, after the kiss." He closed his mouth and just nodded.<br>"Over the past few days my feelings for you have grown stronger and I'm not saying that it will be easy or fast but I'd like to give us a shot." The words came out before Kate knew what she was saying but for some unknown reason she didn't regret them. "I guess what I am asking is will you go slow with me and try this relationship out?" A smile grew on his face and he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear.  
>"For you Katherine Beckett I would sit and watch the grass grow in Central Park if it meant I could be with you." With that he felt her smile grow against his neck and he inhaled the cherry scent of her hair that made him fall for her long ago.<p>

**We really hope you are enjoying that story so far. Sadly as our school holidays come to an end we are going to have less and less time to write due to out VCE mid year exams coming up in a few weeks, please keep following our story as it is an escape from the slog of study **

**xx Brooklyn and Leah  
><strong>


	3. The morning of flashbacks

**Sorry it has taken a few days for us to update first week back at school has been big for us so we have not had a lot of time to write. In this chapter we have a little flash back for you that we hope you like. Thank-you soooo much for the great reviews they mean a lot. Enjoy this chapter and please remember to review :) **

**Brooke and Leah xx**

As the sunlight slowly filtered through Kate Beckett's window she slowly awoke to the even rise and fall beneath her. As her senses became more acute she became aware of the slow rise and fall beneath her. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on Richard Castle's chest. With his arms around her for the first time she felt safe, safe from all the hurt and pain in her life and safe from all the murders that roamed the streets four floors below. Rick stirred below her as he began to regain consciences and deeply in hailed the sent of cherries that drifted up from the mahogany hair that was splayed across his chest. Kate noticed his breathing changes and when he looked at her he was looking deep into her eyes.

"Good Morning" Kate said with a sheepish smile

"G'morning beautiful" Rick slurred, his voice still thick with sleep

Kate couldn't help but smile at what he said and her mind drifted back to the night before.

_After talking about where they wanted to take their relationship Kate and Rick decided on Pizza and movie. Kate sat on the couch during 'Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy' just watching Rick. She watched as he winced when the mice bit Arthur and as his mouth turned up at the corners just before he laughed._

"_Enjoying the view detective?" Rick turned to her with a knowing smile plastered across his face. Crap, he had caught her._

"_Uhhh" she stuttered, "You want some ice cream?" she deflected_

"_Is that a question you _really _even need to ask?" he quipped and Kate couldn't help rolling her eyes as she left the couch. On her return she found out that Rick had lay down on the couch and changed the movie to 'Love Actually'. He looked up at her with a huge grin and leapt off the couch. In one swift movement he closed the gap between them and her hear fluttered until he grabbed the bowl and sat back down. Another eye roll was issued and as Kate sat down she felt an arm rap around her waist and she was pulled into his lap. They sat in silence as they ate and one they finished Rick pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled into her neck and slowly, tentatively, placed a kiss on her jaw line before quickly retracting, however he did not see the smile that spread across Kate's face as she moved back closer towards him._

_It was easy. Rick made her feel so relaxed and safe with her in his arms she started to wonder why she was apprehensive about being in a relationship with him in the first place. _

"_Kate, sweetie, come on, lets get you to bed" Castle's soft voice pulled her back into the word._

"_What time is it? Did I fall asleep on you?" Kate asked with a worrying look. Castle looked at the cute way her brow furrowed when she was trying to think._

"_Yes you did but that's understandable, it has been a big week and it's just after midnight so lets get you to bed." With Ricks help Kate got up off the couch and she immediately missed the warmth of his chest behind her. As she started walking down the hall towards her bedroom she noticed that Castle wasn't following but standing uncomfortably next to the couch._

"_Are you coming or are you just going to stand there looking like a toddler who has lost sight of their mother?" Kate asked with a teasing tone in her voice_

"_I...arr… Just wasn't sure if … you know… you still wanted me to stay" He stuttered looking down at his feet not wanting to push her too far now that they had finally made some progress. _

"_Look, I know you're worried about pushing me, but believe me when I say this, I. Am. Not. Going. To. Run. I am in this all the was Rick, I am sick of running and when I said that I wanted someone I could dive into it with, I meant you! So please, stay with me tonight, hold me, show me that it's all going to be okay, please Rick I _need this_." Upon hearing her declaration, Rick held his head up and within 3 powerful strides he has his arms around her, puller her closer to him while using his left hand to tilt her head up towards his._

"_I will give you what ever you want Kate, I am in this all the way and yes it may not be easy but I am going to be there for you, to hold you and show you that everything in going to be okay. I am going to dive in head first with you and I don't ever want to surface." With that he pulled her face towards his and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and slow but as passion built it soon became fast as they each tried to get closer to the other. Just like the undercover kiss Kate let out the most beautiful soft moan that made Rick even more determined. Minuets later they parted due to a need for air and Rick let out a small chuckle._

"_It seems my dear we got a little carried away"_

"_Yeah, though, I am not complaining. Now come on, I am tired and have a lot of paper work to do in the morning, lets go to bed."_

"_Oh I do like the way that sounds" Kate looked at him as he raised his eyebrows and winked suggestively at her._

"_No funny business tonight Mr. Castle, just some well earned sleep, there is plenty of time for that later." And with that she took his had and lead him to her bedroom._

**This chapter is kinda short and we left it hanging, we hope it keeps it interesting! Again please review and we will have the next chapter up as soon as we have a chance :)**

**xx Leah and Brooke  
><strong>


	4. Breakfast and hiding seacrets

As Kate slowly pulled of heir kiss rick le out a childish whine. Kate looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed

"Crap Castle! It's 6:30, we have to be at the station in an hour!" Kate called as she moved towards the door but was pulled back to the bed and soon was being pinned down by a smirking Rick Castle.

"Cant you just call in sick? Then we can stay here _all _day." He smiled down at her before reaching down to kiss her jaw line.

"No I can't just call in sick. Some of us have to _work _for a living" she chuckled as he moved to work on her neck, just above her t-shit. Kate quickly put her NYPD training to work before she was completely drawn under his spell. She swiftly flipped them so she was now on top straddling his waist.

"I am going to have a shower and _you _are going to make coffee" and with that she left Castle stunned lying on the bed.

When Kate walked out of the bathroom half an hour later she was dressed, had her hair done and in the need for coffee. She followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Castle standing over the stove wearing a new dark purple shirt and dark gray suit pants. He had run a brush through his hair giving him that attractive 'doo' that framed the top of his face. He must have heard her come out as he turned around with a massive smile on his face and a plate of eggs.

"Since you won I couldn't have you going to work without eating first" He stated as he walked over and set the plate on the table along with two forks.

"I said coffee, you didn't have to go to the trouble of making breakfast" Kate said as she sat down.

"Good thing I didn't go to any trouble then." He kissed her on the cheek as she sat down. He loved this new feeling of being about to kiss her and touch her whenever he liked. Although he new she would hate him saying it or even thinking it. He felt like she was his and no man could do to her what he did.

"Now not that I don't like it or anything but this touching thing needs to stop." Kate looked at Rick with a knowing look. Castle froze, he hand dropped from the air on its way to her knee. His face fell.

"It's not that I don't like it Rick, I do, a little too much but at work nothing can change. I don't want people knowing about us just yet. Not because I am worried about the Media calling me your new fling and not because of what people will think and say behind my back but because at the moment this is just ours. And I would really like for it's to stay that way just a little longer. Obviously we can tell your Mother and Alexis but for now, it's not something I want the rest of New York to know." As she was speaking Rick's grin grew until he was gleaming from ear to ear.

"Although I would love to scream out the window and tell the whole of the city that you are mine. I respect you decision and I must say, keeping this between us could be fun. If ya know what I mean" he added a seedy wink to the end of his sentence

"I am glad, now come on we need to leave if we want to be on time"

As the door's of the elevator opened Rick and Kate stepped out together laughing at something Rick had said about aliens and flying rocks. As they came around the corner Ryan and Esposito's heads popped up.

"Arriving together I see. Anything you would like to tell us?" Esposito's smile grew as he saw the look that passed between them

"You wish. Castle's car went in for a service so I picked him up, that's all."

"Then what was that look that passed between you?"

"It was a look of disgust that you guys would ever think something would happen between us" Castle smirked at Beckett as he walked to get her a coffee. The phone of Kate's desk range and after a few short yes's and some scribbling on one of Castles note pads he had left on her desk in the days before she hung up.

"Alright you two little old ladies, we have a case go grab the puppy out of the break room and lets get moving." Castle ran out of the room and up to her side just was they were getting into the elevator. He stood at the back next to Kate and then lent over to whisper in her ear.

"I call shot gun." He blew hot air onto her next as he pulled away making her shiver. It was at that point she realized that keeping it 'just between them' was going to be harder than first thought.


End file.
